Towers of Midnight/Chapter 2
Summary The newly always present cloud cover has recently turned black. Perrin Aybara's group has almost reached the Jehannah Road. A recent sickness had struck his camp, and because of it along with the thick mud covering the ground, he has reached in a month where he had planned to be in only a week's time. The men he had sent ahead with the supplies, including Basel Gill, are nowhere to be seen. Perrin accepts a group of mercenaries that wish to join. In return for their service, he offers them food. Perrin chastises himself for causing his army to have more mouths to feed, but realizes that if he didn't, the mercenaries would probably turn to pillaging. Perrin is annoyed that his men insist on keeping bodyguards around him at all times. On that day his bodyguards are Wil al'Seen and Reed Soalen. Gerard Arganda calls out Perrin's name and pushes through the Mayene's lines to reach Perrin. Arganda scolds Perrin for taking in another group of mercenaries. Perrin retaliates by stating that it is only a small band. Arganda argues that they are deserters that should be hung, but Perrin reminds Arganda of his authority, and that Arganda has absolutely no poof. Perrin attempts to comfort Arganda by allowing him to question the men on where they originate. Perrin's scouts have finally returned. They return with a man named Fennel who was with the group Perrin had sent ahead. He informs Perrin that they turned onto the Jehannah Road because they met a group of travelers that informed them that the roads were muddier going north away from the Jehannah Road. Perrin changes his course to travel along the road. Faile Bashere and Berelain sur Paendrag Paeron approach him. Perrin has an argument with Faile over his actions during Malden. Aram's death, fellow Two Rivers men's thoughts on him, and his actions towards the army keep circulating through his head. Faile merely scoffs at the notion, believing he did everything right as a leader. She says this is to be expected of ta'veren. She tells him there is something else that he will wish to see. Galadedrid Damodred wakes up naked, chained, and beaten in a tent. Dried blood mats his face, and he hurts. He is about to be Questioned, and he accepts this fact. He moves over to the flaps of the tent and proceeds to clean his face. He struggles with this as he has little spit. Hearing shouts coming from outside he presumes that the Questioners are coming for him. He stands up, wanting to take his death in the noblest of fashion. The tent flaps open and Dain Bornhald, Jaret Byar, and another man walk in. Galad is confused with this as they undo his chains. They throw a bag to the ground, wherein lies the head of Rhadam Asunawa. The men kneel down before Galad, asking him to be their new Lord Captain Commander. He grudgingly accepts and takes the mantle of Commander. Characters *Perrin Aybara *Stayer *Turne *Jarr *Wil al'Seen *Reed Soalen *Gallenne *Gerard Arganda *Gaul *Fennel *Berelain sur Paendrag Paeron *Faile Bashere *Annoura Larisen *Jori Congar *Galadedrid Damodred *Dain Bornhald *Trom *Jaret Byar *Berab Golever *Alaabar Harnesh *Brandel Vordarian *Candeiar Whitecloak healer Referenced *Basel Gill *Jur Grady *Tam al'Thor *Aram *Fager Neald *Masuri Sokawa *Alliandre Maritha Kigarin *Masema Dagar *Rand al'Thor *Rhadam Asunawa *Morgase Trakand *Geofram Bornhald *Eamon Valda Horses *Stayer Groups *Two Rivers people *Mayeners *Ghealdanin *Mercenaries *Children of the Light *Questioners *Aes Sedai Places *Near the Jehannah Road *In a tent in Ghealdan Referenced *The Jehannah Road *Andor *The Lugard Road *Tar Valon *Lugard *Malden *Two Rivers *Mayene *Ghealdan *Caemlyn Events Referenced *Battle of Malden *Tarmon Gai'don Items *A blacksmith puzzle